The truth hurts
by Kitty-Kat9
Summary: Yeah! chapter 4 is up! It is very short, but I promise the next one will be long and interesting
1. The begining

A/N this is a story I wrote in study hall when I was very bored. I hope you like it. Please r/r.

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Crystal.

******************************************************************************

15 year old Hermionie Granger stood looking out of her dormitory window. Once again, her thoughts were on Ron. Why was he acting like that? Was it something she had done? Her glace fell to a photo on the window ledge. It was of her and Ron and Harry and Ginny. They had double-dated that night. Hermionie smiled, remembering how much fun they had had at the new teen club. 

Then, everything had gone wrong after Ron met Crystal. Ron and Hermionie had grown further apart until one day Ron came and told her it was over. Then, he had stopped talking al together. Even Harry, his best friend couldn't get more than 'yes' and 'no' out of him. Hermionie went to bed, thoroughly depressed.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Harry?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

" I know I've asked you this before, but Do you know what is wrong with Ron?"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. Her beautiful face framed by her now auburn hair..

"No. I don't." Harry felt awful. How could he lie to Ginny! Yes! He wanted to yell. Yes, I do know what is wrong with Ron. But Ron has made him keep it a secret. Yet how could he! What if Ginny had it too? 

"Hello! Earth to Harry!"

With a start, Harry realized Ginny was talking to him

"What?"

"I said, I'm going to bed okay?"

"Yup, that's fine, I'm going in a minuet."

  
  


A/N pretty cool eh? I'll have the next chapter up soon if I get good reviews.


	2. Crystal

A/N here is chapter 2!!!! I hope you like it. Somethings are explaned in this chapter. Please r/r. Any thing in italics are thoughts. Thanx to all the people who have reviewed!

  
  


Disclaimer - I only own Crystal who other people have probably used.

  
  


The next moring in the great hall................

  
  


Oh man, I can't go in there! I don't want to see Ron! This isn't fair! Hermione looked down the lenght of the crowded Griffendor table. The only spot left was next to Ron. Well, I'm going to have to face him sometime! Here goes nothing. With that, she walked into the hall and sat down next to Ron with a big "Hello!" Startled, Ron turned and bussied himself with his pancakes..

"Hello Hermione" Said Crystal, the girl seated next to Ron. Hermione glanced at her then opened her book..

"I'm soooo excited about the next hogsmead trip! We can go the christmas party at the new dance club (A/N I borrowed this idea from CuteDiva). I alredy have a date. You should, well try to get a date. My date is well, (giggles) Ron.

That made Hermionie stop reading. Slowly she stared at Ron who was turing a brilliant shade of red as he ate.

That hurt. I suppose Crystal knows that.

"I have to go. See you." Hermione ran out of the great hall as fast as she could go.

Crystal watched Hermione storm out. 

Yes, I've got her mad at me! Stage one is going perfect. Soon master will be here to finish her off.

  
  


Harry had seen Hermione tear out of the hall. In a flash he had ran after her.

  
  


Ginny glared at Ron. How could he be so mean! Only two days after breaking up with Hermione he was going out agian?? That anoyed her.

"Ron! Can I talk to you?" Ron looked up into Ginny's angry eyes. Why is that the only thing I ever hear any more? If I could tell you what was wrong I would. I know you have no clue about Bill or Charlie but I'm not allowed to tell you. But, should I tell her? Hary's pureblood, but, then again, You-know-who wants him dead.

"No, you can't talk to me."


	3. BIIIIIG clift hanger

A/N Hi everyone! Thanks to all those who have reviewed - catalina, rouge runaway, kittyluver87, Katie, DB, fleur, jus1digigirl, raining, John B, Andromeda and Daijuii Samma. This chapter explains a lot in the story - like why Ron is acting like it is. I won't be able to get another Chapter up until Christmas because if exams :( Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


In a field.....................

  
  


Molly Wesley stood next to Author as they looked down at the grave. *How can this be? Why Charlie, of all of them? Confound those muggles!!!! They were the reason that Charlie was dead! And Bill! Where was he? Gone! Not a trace! The Daily Prophet reporting that he was presumed dead! Oh why Charlie?*

  
  


At Hogwarts.........................

  
  


"Hermione, don't worry about it!"

Hermione stared up at Harry. "Don't worry about it! We broke up two days ago and he already has a new girlfriend!? Oh! But why did it have to be Draco's cousin! Of all people he could choose, it had to be Draco's cousin! Why? Why? Why?"

"Because she's pureblood." Said Harry without thinking. *Shoot! Me and my big mouth*

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I can tell you, but you have to promise not to tell."

"Okay"

"You know that Voldemort is back. You know he killed people. Ron got an owl the day before you two broke up. It was from the ministry of magic. Charlie had been killed because he had hid muggles. Bill is missing - only for the reason that he was realted to Charlie. Mr & Mrs Weasly are in hiding. They're using a secret keeper, Sirus to be exact. Ron still likes you. He broke up with you to be safe."

"So, Ron still likes..........."

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mwahahahahaha!"

"Hermione!!!!! no.....................!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Mir. 

  
  
  
  


When Harry came to, he was lying in the hospital. He sat up and looked around. The room was filled with patens. Ron and Ginny saw he was awake and hurried over.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron's face was white under his freckles. 

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know" Harry said sitting up "Why don't you tell me? And why is it so crowded?"

"Um........well........"Ron's voice trailed off

"Oh Harry, you know who came and he attacked anyone who was with a muggle born and took the muggle born. Dumbledoor is frantic, he has no idea what happened to every one. Everyone is saying that he's hiring some aruror to find the missing people."

"So Hermione was taken."

  
  
  
  


Hermione sat huddled in a cell. Where was she? All she could remember was being dragged around until someone had bonked her on the head. She heard hushed voices.

"This girl is smart, she will be able to tell the difference...."

"Shurup! Masters orders were to keep quiet and see if she was awake."

  
  


An ugly face looked in at Hermione.

"You girl, you will be released and unharmed if become a death eater and spy for us."

"You can kiss my ass!"

"Well, if you don't agree then I'll have to harm her.........."

The gaurd held up a hand. An image appeared. It was a girl Hermione knew well. She was talking to a unicorn. Slowly the gaurd closed his hand until the image began to scream.

White faced Hermione looked at the gaurd. 

"Okay"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
